High School DxD – Rise of the Dark Wings
by MinatoKazama
Summary: Hyoudou Issei es un chico normal, le gusta la tranquilidad en su vida, en medio de esa suave rutina, una chica le ofrecerá un nuevo mundo de posibilidades y nuevas experiencias, Issei se une a los Ángeles Caídos, sin embargo su decisión tiene consecuencias, qué pasa cuando se ve envuelto en las luchas entre las tres facciones, como afrontará nuestro protagonista esas dificultades


_**Disclaimer: **__No soy dueño de High School DxD; ni de ningún anime cuyos personajes utilice para esta historia._

_**High School DxD – Rise of the Dark Wings**_

_**Sinopsis: **__Hyoudou Issei es un chico normal, alguien que le gusta la tranquilidad en su vida, en medio de esa suave rutina, una chica le ofrecerá un nuevo mundo de posibilidades, peligros y nuevas experiencias, Issei se une a los Ángeles Caídos, sin embargo su decisión tiene consecuencias, qué pasa cuando se ve envuelto en las luchas entre las tres facciones, como afrontará nuestro protagonista esas dificultades._

_**HIGH SCHOOL DXD – RISE OF THE DARK WINGS**_

* * *

_**PRÓLOGO**_

* * *

Para Hyoudou Issei, decir que un día fue tranquilo, era lo mismo que un día bien vivido, levantarse en la mañana, desayunar con sus padres, hacer ejercicio, ir a la escuela, y dependiendo del día trabajar a medio tiempo en algún lugar eran sinónimo de felicidad.

La ciudad donde vivía era tranquila, una ciudad donde nada pasa fuera de lo común, y la verdad era que no podía pedir mejor lugar para vivir, todo indicaba que era un sitio seguro

La mañana para Hyoudou Issei siempre comienza temprano con un entrenamiento básico, correr a lo largo de la calle hasta la tienda más alejada de su casa, en busca de unos panes que a sus padres les encantan, tras volver a su casa y mientras su madre hace el desayuno hacer unos cuantos ejercicios en su cuarto, tras asearse y ponerse sus ropas estudiantiles es común ver a su padre mirando las noticias.

"¡Buenos días!" deje salir un entusiasta saludo antes de sentarme con ellos a desayunar

Mientras tanto, en la televisión se podía ver como titular _"Incendio en el Observatorio Central"_ tras lo cual el locutor continuó _"Ayer por la noche, un incendio de mediana magnitud se produjo en el observatorio central, afortunadamente no hubo heridos, ya que, como se recordará el Ayuntamiento de la Ciudad, desactivó el establecimiento, por una propuesta para la mejora de las instalaciones las cuales iban a ser realizadas hace un mes, sin embargo, debido a la falta de presupuesto el proyecto se canceló, el líder de la oposición.. "_

"Y se supone que para esto nos piden nuestros tributos" dijo el padre de Issei mientras degustaba el desayuno.

Después del desayuno, cojo mis cosas y salgo junto a mi padre, mientras mi madre nos despide a ambos con un beso.

Camino junto a mi padre hasta la estación de buses y es allí donde nuestros caminos se separan, él toma el transporte hacia su trabajo mientras que yo sigo mi camino hacia la escuela, en ocasiones hablamos de algún tema interesante o simplemente vamos en silencio disfrutando de la compañía.

"Buenos días, Issei" dijo una voz al tiempo que palmeaba mi espalda "algún plan para cubrir a tus amigos hoy" continuó con una sonrisa.

"Como siempre tienes tanta energía en la mañana, Murayama"

"Por supuesto, uno no debe perder el enfoque, porque eso afecta el rendimiento de nuestro entrenamiento" respondió Murayama con una sonrisa para luego correr hacia adelante "¡Buenos días! ¡Katase~~!" y caminar junto a ella.

Murayama y Katase han sido amigas desde la escuela secundaria, siendo ese, uno de los motivos por el cual entraron al mismo club.

Me apresuro para ir junto a ellas y pronto me encuentro en mi destino, Academia Kuoh, esta institución originalmente era sólo para chicas, pero desde hace unos años se volvió mixta, debido a ello, la cantidad de chicas es mucho mayor que la de los chicos.

En la Academia Kuoh, es un norma obligatoria que todos los estudiantes estén suscritos en un club, pero debido a las distintas razones de los estudiantes, se decidió que podían cubrir sus horas mínimas, ya sea en la mañana, antes de las clases, o en la tarde, después de las mismas, escogí las mañanas, debido a que en algunas ocasiones consigo trabajos a medio tiempo, y sólo para comentar, Murayama y Katase van al club de kendo tanto en la mañana como en la tarde.

Tras terminar las actividades del club me dirijo a mi clase, me encuentro frente a otro de mis compañeros.

"Buenos días Issei, ¿te importaría ayudarme un poco?"

La persona que tan descaradamente pide mi ayuda no es otro que Saji Genshiro de la clase 2-C, y actualmente opera como secretario en el Consejo Estudiantil.

Dado que la Academia Kuoh, era solo para chicas, era lógico que su Consejo Estudiantil, también fuera conformado por mujeres, por lo que Saji es envidiado por muchos, ya que es el primer hombre en ocupar un puesto dentro del mismo.

"Lo siento, tal vez mas tarde, ahora van a iniciar las clases"

"¡Rayos! Tienes razón" dijo mirando la hora en su reloj "¡Maldición! Si la presidenta se entera que no he terminado mi cuota de labores será muy malo; pero, si lo termino y llego a tarde a clases, voy a ser hombre muerto" dijo Saji agarrándose la cabeza con las dos manos en un arranque de desesperación.

No pude evitar sentir pena por él, Shitori Souna, la actual presidenta del consejo estudiantil, era conocida por ser la más estricta de las autoridades dentro de la escuela, y la persona que impuso el orden y las normas para las relaciones entre los estudiantes, ya que antes de eso, habían un sinnúmero de denuncias de acoso sexual entre las estudiantes, es una de los ídolos de la escuela, debido a su personalidad fría y distante.

"No te preocupes" le dije poniendo la mano en uno de sus hombros "en cuanto dicte el receso te ayudaré, con suerte, Shitori-sempai, aún no se habrá dado cuenta"

"Tú crees…"

"Que espectáculo tan lamentable estas dando, Saji…" la voz hizo que Saji se estremeciera y diera la vuelta lentamente, encontrándose cara a cara con la vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil, Shinra Tsubaki "…la presidenta está enterada que no has podido cumplir con tu cuota de labores, pero está dispuesta a concederte el receso para que lo puedas terminar, ahora ve a clases y no avergüences más a la presidenta"

Ante esta orden, Saji corrió rápidamente hacia las clases _"En serio, ese tipo ni siquiera recuerda que no se puede correr en los pasillos" _fue lo que pensé mientras lo veía partir.

"Buenos días, Shinra-sempai" salude a la vicepresidenta antes de volver a caminar hacia mi propio salón

"Buenos días, Hyoudou-san" me devolvió el saludo, sin embargo pude notar que ella no me quitaba los ojos de encima con su habitual mirada fría.

Eso era algo que me venía pasando últimamente, notaba las miradas de varias mujeres hacia mí, en serio no es broma, a parte de esta ocasión, siempre que paso por el edificio antiguo de la escuela me encuentro siendo observado por Rias-sempai, otra de las _idols_ de la escuela, y en algunas ocasiones cuando termino mis trabajos de medio tiempo, siento como que soy observado.

Puede ser paranoia mía, no es como si me hubiera topado con una triple ruta de _yandere flag_, con mujeres dispuestas a declararme su amor y luchar por mi cuerpo en una lucha a muerte conmigo en medio, tal vez, es solo mi imaginación, o el cansancio por estar trabajando por las tardes por lo continué mi camino.

Llegue a clases mientras dejaba salir un gran suspiro y me sentaba en mi asiento, sin embargo no esperé lo que sucedió a continuación.

*KNOCK*

Un gran golpe directo en mi rostro que casi hace que me caiga del asiento, el golpe vino de Matsuda, uno de mis amigos.

"¿Qué rayos te pasa Matsuda?" le increpé

"¡Queremos una explicación! ¿Qué hacías caminando con una de las _idol_ de las escuela? La vicepresidenta Shinra Tsubaki, ¡Maldito! Piensas activar una _flag_ con ella y pasar a ser un tipo popular" dijo con rabia Motohama.

Matsuda y Motohama, ambos conforman el dúo pervertido de la Academia Kuoh, el que me golpeó, Matsuda, a pesar de ser un buen deportista y establecer varios records durante la secundaria, ahora se encontraba en busca de una novia, por lo que se unió al club de Fotografía para, según él, capturar las imágenes de chicas desde todos los ángulos, lo que le hizo ganarse su apodo de _"Calvo pervertido" _y el_ "Paparazzi Acosador Sexual"_

Motohama, en cambio, era un _otaku hentai_, durante la secundaria fue un estudiante de honor y siempre me ganaba en las ranking anuales, llegando a ser el segundo puesto en una competencia de matemáticas, dentro de todas las escuelas secundarias de la ciudad, al igual que Matsuda entró a Kuoh para tener una novia, sin embargo, desde que Matsuda le regaló unos DVD's porno, nunca fue el mismo, dice tener una habilidad secreta en sus lentes que le permiten obtener el valor numérico de las medidas de las chicas, por lo que su apodo es _"Lentes Pervertidos" _y _"Calculador de las tres medidas"_

"¿Caminando? Sólo me salude con ella en el pasillo, imbéciles"

En eso sonó la campana del inicio de clases, y todos los estudiantes fueron a sus respectivos lugares, mientras el profesor llegaba reflexione un poco sobre mis amigos.

Al igual que la amistad de Murayama y Katase, que proviene de la secundaria, la nuestra también es igual, nos conocimos en secundaria y ahora que entramos en la Academia seguimos de la misma forma.

Por supuesto que, debido a sus aficiones, me he visto envuelto en una serie de líos con las chicas, e incluso con el consejo estudiantil pues creían que era un tipo de pervertido silencioso aún más peligroso, pero, después de demostrar durante todo el año anterior mis buenas intenciones, los rumores terminaron y gozo de una reputación respetable.

A menudo, algunas compañeras me preguntaban porque no me alejaba de esos pervertidos y que su compañía solo me hacía ver como un perdedor, sin embargo mi respuesta siempre ha sido la misma, ellos son mis amigos y permaneceré fiel a ellos hasta el final

**==============O===============**

"Entonces, se supone que tenemos que llevar todo esto a la oficina administrativa ¿verdad?" dijo Issei con una expresión tranquila.

"Si" respondió Saji

"Solo para confirmar, la oficina administrativa está al otro lado de la escuela ¿verdad?"

"Si" Saji volteó la mirada

"Además dijiste que querías mi ayuda porque no habías terminado tu cuota de labores, es decir solo te faltaba terminarla ¿no?" reflexionó

"Es cierto"

"Ya veo. Así que no tenía una idea equivocada" continuó Issei y sonriendo le dijo "¡Eso es muy bueno! ¡Qué alivio!" terminando con una carcajada la cual se prolongó unos segundos. "¡ENTONCES, ¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA TODO ESTO?! ¡¿POR QUÉ ESTÁ TODO EL SALÓN LLENO DE PAPELES Y LIBROS?!" concluyó gritando.

Es que no era para menos varias mesas del salón adjunto al consejo estudiantil estaban repletas de formularios y libros que tenían que ser enviados al archivo de la escuela.

"¡No vamos a poder llevarlo todo durante el receso! Si tenías tanto trabajo me hubieras dicho antes y podía pedir ayuda a algunos conocidos que me deben favores" dijo Issei con cansancio y resignación.

"Lo siento mucho, pero por favor necesito tu ayuda" Saji junto sus palmas en modo de suplica

"¡Está bien! ¡Está bien!" dijo Issei rindiéndose "Pero me deberás una y sólo te ayudaré durante el receso, tengo un trabajo ya pactado para la tarde, así que empecemos ya" luego sacando su celular "a ver si puedo contactarme con Matsuda y Motohama y con suerte podremos concluirlo todo"

Tras recibir la ayuda del dúo pervertido, previa compensación por protección, ya que nuevamente habían sido descubiertos queriendo espiar los vestidores de las chicas cuando se cambiaban para la clase de educación física, pudieron cumplir el objetivo justo antes del comienzo de la segunda jornada de clases.

Issei se dirigió a sus clases, sin saber que sus sospechas eran correctas y todos sus movimientos eran observados.

_**======= High School DxD – Rise of the Dark Wings =======**_

Tras el término de las clases, Issei salió rápidamente de la escuela con dirección al trabajo que había conseguido, se necesitaba reemplazar a uno de los trabajadores en un café-bar cerca del centro de la ciudad, el puesto era de mesero y la paga era buena.

A pesar de no tener problemas económicos, Issei siempre buscaba trabajos, cuando le preguntaban él decía que era para conocer a gente y personas que pudieran recomendarlo en otros trabajos, objetivo que lograba por ser un gran trabajador serio y responsable.

"Oye, Issei, disculpa por pedirte este favor repentinamente" dijo Toshiro, el dueño del bar.

"No se preocupe, de todas formas me gusta ayudar a la gente, aunque si quiere retribuirme puede hacerlo dándome otras ofertas de trabajo" le respondió el joven.

El hombre solo podía reír con fuerza "Es raro ver en la actualidad, chicos trabajadores como tú, casi siento necesidad de presentarte a mi hija, serias un buen esposo para ella"

"Tan encantadora como es la propuesta, creo que debo declinar, aún es muy pronto tanto en edad, como en experiencia para tratar temas tan serios" respondió Issei mientras limpiaba las mesas y ordenaba las sillas, ya que dentro de poco se abriría el bar para los adultos.

"Cierto, muchas cosas pueden cambiar a lo largo de los años y ¿cómo van tus estudios?; escuché que pagaste algunas tutorías con los pagos de tus trabajos" dijo Toshiro

"De manera regular, estoy en el puesto treinta y ocho, si sigo así no podré obtener la beca que quiero, no puedo creer que Motohama, aún me supere, en la secundaria no era raro ubicarlo en los cinco primeros lugares, pero incluso ahora, siempre entra en el TOP 20, tengo que esforzarme mucho más" replico Issei.

En la Academia Kuoh, existían un sistema de becas, a los cinco primeros lugares se le daba una beca para estudiar en cualquier universidad del país, incluyendo la Universidad de Tokio, para los ubicados hasta el veinteavo lugar existía una beca completa para la Universidad de Kuoh afiliada a la Academia, y sólo hasta el puesto treinta se otorgaba una semi-beca.

Debido a los beneficios que se conseguían con una beca eran inmensos, también era la razón por la que Issei quería obtener, cuanto menos una semi-beca y hacer orgullosos a sus padres, era una meta personal.

"Descuida, a la persona trabajadora siempre se retribuyen sus esfuerzos" le alentó el dueño.

"Si, lo sé, solo debo esforzarme más" dijo Issei con determinación.

"¡Ese es mi muchacho!, ahora, antes que se me olvide…" dijo Toshiro mientras buscaba entre los cajones "¡Aquí está! Ten llévate esto" continuó mientras le entrega una bolsa llena de aperitivos y algunos pasteles que servían en el café "por tu excelente trabajo, sigue así y ya verás que el destino te sonríe"

"Muchas gracias, no se hubiera molestado" dijo Issei mientras daba una reverencia

"¡Tonterías! Te lo has ganado, ahora ve, regresa a tu casa y ponte a estudiar, esas notas no se consiguen solas"

Después de ello, Issei salió de su centro de labores, caminando con calma por la ciudad, y fue ahí cuando lo volvió a percibir, no se podía quitar de la cabeza la sensación de ser observado, decidió mirar entre los edificios cercanos hasta que pudo captarlo, lo que parecía una mujer de pelo negro en la cima de uno de los rascacielos.

A pesar de ser relativamente pequeña en relación con otras urbes, era en el centro de la ciudad donde se podían observar ciertos edificios u oficinas gubernamentales de gran altura, pero no era posible que nadie pudiera acceder a una de las azoteas, eso lo sabía porque junto con sus amigos lo habían intentado durante las vacaciones de secundaria y se les negó la entrada.

Creyendo que observó mal, volvió a dirigir su vista hacia el edificio pero la mujer no estaba allí, sin darle un segundo pensamiento, sacudió la cabeza en negación y siguió su camino.

_**======= High School DxD – Rise of the Dark Wings =======**_

Mientras tanto, en la cima del edificio se hallaban dos mujeres de pelo negro observando a las personas que caminaban por la zona.

"Así que ese el chico, el que posee el Sacred Gear, al que debemos de vigilar, no parece muy especial, sólo espero que no estemos perdiendo el tiempo con un perdedor" dijo una de ellas mientras jugaba con su collar de oro, ella era una mujer voluptuosa, principalmente en el área de pecho, era la más alta de las dos, su cabellera de color azul marino cubría uno de sus ojos de color marrón, vestía una gabardina violeta con un amplio cuello, una minifalda del mismo color y zapatos de tacón negro, la gabardina se encontraba abierta en el área de los pechos, dando una reveladora vista de su senos, en todos los aspectos se notaba que era una mujer seductora con un gusto por lo sádico.

"Tal vez desees reconsiderar tu postura, el chico casi te ve Kalawarner" dijo la otra mujer, ella era joven de unos aparentes dieciséis años, con un largo cabello negro que se extendía hacia sus caderas y sus hermosos ojos de color violeta, su esbelto cuerpo estaba cubierto por un vestido corto de color negro y encima de ella una chaqueta de color violeta claro, y a diferencia de su compañera irradiaba un aura agradable y simpática.

"Debes estar delirando, es imposible para un humano ver desde esa distancia" se burló la mujer identificada como Kalawarner.

"Tal vez es un efecto pasivo de su Sacred Gear"

"Basándonos en los últimos informes, si es que ese joven posee el Sacred Gear, apenas y sería un _**[Twice Critical]**_, nada que pueda afectarnos a nosotros, no sé por qué Azazel-sama se toma tantas molestias enviándonos a vigilarlo" se quejó Kalawarner.

"Sea como sea, órdenes son órdenes, no quiero que Azazel-sama me regañe por tu falta de esfuerzo" replicó la mujer.

"Bueno, si tanto te interesa, vigílalo tú misma no se necesitan a dos de nosotros para una tarea tan servil" indicó Kalawarner mientras caminaba hacia uno de los bordes, al tiempo que su compañera la observaba con desaprobación.

La joven dio una última vista a la ciudad antes de seguir a Kalawarner mientras tenía un último pensamiento _"Hyoudou Issei, que persona tan intrigante"_

_**======= High School DxD – Rise of the Dark Wings =======**_

Mientras tanto, en la Academia Kuoh, aún se desarrollaban actividades extracurriculares en el salón del Consejo Estudiantil, en donde se encontraban otras dos mujeres hablando.

"Entonces ¿qué opinas Tsubaki?"

"La verdad si no fuera por el aparato que nos dio Ajuka-sama por medio de Serafall-sama, jamás hubiera imaginado que un Sacred Gear tan poderoso se encontrara en manos de ese chico, Sona-Kaichou" dijo Tsubaki mientras examinaba unas lecturas de cierta máquina.

"Te he dicho varias veces que no me llames de esa manera mientras estamos en los terrenos de la escuela, para todo el mundo me llamo Shitori Souna, dejemos que los asuntos del clan Sitri para ocasiones oficiales" dijo la ahora identificada presidenta del consejo estudiantil, ella era una estudiante del tercer grado, con una figura delgada, pelo negro con un estilo corto, siendo lo más resaltante en su figura sus estrictos ojos violetas, cuya frialdad la había hecho acreedora de una gran popularidad entre las chicas de la Academia.

"¿Crees que Rias sabe el verdadero potencial del joven?" preguntó Sona

"No, pero se muestra muy interesada en él, probablemente haya enviado a Toujo Koneko para averiguar más sobre el mismo"

"¿Y los otros?"

"He enviado mis familiares a seguir al chico y han detectado una vigilancia constante de los ángeles caídos sobre él, sin embargo dudo que sepan de su verdadero potencial o habrían tomado una actitud más agresiva, ya sea para matarlo o para persuadirlo de unirse a ellos, es por eso que debemos tomar una decisión con respecto a él" Tsubaki terminó su informe con esas palabras.

Sona cerró sus ojos a fin de concentrarse para tomar una decisión lo más rápido posible

"Creo que esto nos supera, debemos informar a mi hermana de nuestros hallazgos, por más que quisiera negociar con él para que se una a mi título nobiliario, es posible que eso sea tomado como una ofensa por los ángeles caídos, no voy a provocar una pelea en mi territorio, sobre todo ahora que están desarrollándose las conversaciones para lograr la paz, si mi hermana puede comunicar esto directamente a los _**Maou**_** (Reyes Demonio),** entonces podremos ver un mejor escenario de acción"

"¿Está segura? Después de todo su hermana es…" Tsubaki no pudo terminar su frase porque fue cortada por Sona.

"Lo sé, pero esto es una información importante que debe llegar a su conocimiento" replicó Sona intentando reprimir un escalofrió al pensar en su hermana

"Entendido, prepararé una central de comunicaciones con el inframundo"

"Hazlo de manera discreta, no quiero que Rias se entere aún"

"Entendido" dijo Tsubaki mientras salía del salón.

Mientras se hacían los arreglos para la comunicación, Sona miró los informes en su escritorio los cuales estaban dedicados a una sola persona, Hyoudou Issei, fue durante el año pasado cuando se desempeñaba como vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil que tomó nota de su persona, debido a que era amigo del deplorable grupo conocido como el "dúo pervertido", tras una minuciosa investigación de sus actividades se pudo determinar que no tenía nada que ver con las fechorías de los otros dos. Fue la primera vez, que admitió que se había equivocado al evaluar a una persona, aunque sus notas no entraban en el TOP 30, eran bastante buenas, teniendo en cuenta que todavía le alcanzaba tiempo para realizar trabajos de medio tiempo, era trabajador y responsable, incluso brindaba ayuda al consejo estudiantil como había pasado esta mañana

Pero ella era la primera en pensar que era terriblemente contradictorio que Hyoudou Issei tendría una Sacred Gear del tipo Longino, después de todo, no tenía ninguna conexión con lo sobrenatural, sólo era un chico común viviendo una vida normal, sentía algo de pena por él, más aun ya que el chico no tenía ni idea de la vigilancia a la que era sometido.

Sus reflexiones fueron cortadas cuando Tsubaki, volvió informándole que la transmisión ya estaba lista.

"_Solo espero no estar abriendo la caja de Pandora"_ fue su último pensamiento antes de enfrentarse a su hermana

Pocos minutos después, la imagen holográfica de Serafall Leviatán se podía observar, para alivio de Sona, no llevaba algún ridículo atuendo, sino una ropa con decoraciones normales.

"¡Sona-chan~~! ¡Estoy contenta que me hayas llamado! ¡Por fin te diste cuenta de lo mucho que te extraño!" dijo la Maou Leviatán

Tsubaki solo podía observar la cara de su amiga que estaba roja debido a la vergüenza de solo escuchar a su hermana

"Sona-chan ¿qué sucede? Estas toda roja ¿sabes? ¡Oh! ¡Ya entiendo~~! Quieres que te abrace, no te preocupes ahora mismo voy hacia allá ¡Espérame So-tan~~!"

Ante ello, Sona tuvo que vencer su vergüenza y apresurarse a contestar a su hermana

"…O-Onee-sama. No es necesario que vengas aquí, me encuentro en perfectas condiciones, además no tienes una reunión dentro de unas horas"

La Maou Leviatán miró a su hermana sorprendida por un instante antes de agitar su mano "¡No te preocupes So-tan~~! Por ti soy capaz de cancelar esta aburrida junta"

"Onee-sama, por favor, necesito que me escuches es muy importante es preciso que tengas esta información de primera mano, por favor" dijo Sona con una cara suplicante.

"¡Bueno si lo dice mi queridísima hermana, voy a escucharlo! Que es lo que quieres decirme" cedió Serafall

"Hace unos días nos llegó el artefacto que nos enviaste para el análisis del Sacred Gear de Hyoudou Issei, nos dimos con la sorpresa que no es un _**[Twice Critical]**_, sino un Longino, es el _**[Boosted Gear]**_, en otras palabras Hyoudou Issei es el nuevo Sekiryuutei, el portador del Welsh Dragon Draig, uno de los dos dragones celestiales, la situación es crítica, está siendo vigilado constantemente por los ángeles caídos, tenemos poco tiempo antes de que hagan contacto con él"

La expresión de Serafall cambió a una más seria, "Entiendo hermana, gracias por informar esta situación, no te preocupes, haré que se decida rápido, por el momento mantén un ojo sobre él y que uno de tu nobleza esté casi junto con él, supongo que Sirzechs le informará a su hermana, así que, si se diera el caso, debes ser rápida para negociar con él antes que Rias, eso sería todo, espera mi trasmisión" dijo Serafall cortando el contacto.

"Y ¿ahora qué Kaichou?" dijo Tsubaki de manera preocupada.

"Solo queda esperar, sé que puede ser un poco duro, pero te pido que mantengas un ojo a todas horas en Hyoudou Issei, y prepara círculos de trasporte en sus lugares más frecuentados" dijo Sona con voz de mando.

"Entendido, lo haré ahora mismo" fue la corta respuesta de su amiga.

Ahora solo queda confiar en su hermana para que le informe a Sirzechs.

_**======= High School DxD – Rise of the Dark Wings =======**_

Mientras tanto, con el vigilado Hyoudou Issei, este se encontraba estudiando en su cuarto, cuando la voz de su madre se escuchó desde el primer piso.

"¡Issei! ¡La cena esta lista, puedes bajar!"

Después de bajar la cena trascurrió tranquila, hasta que mi madre empezó el tema "¿cómo te fue en tu escuela hoy?"

"Me fue muy bien, un poco duro por las clases pero todo bien" respondí

"Como tu madre estoy preocupada, es algo que he conversado con tu padre y está de acuerdo conmigo" a un lado veo a mi padre algo nervioso, viendo esto estoy seguro que no me va a gustar lo que me vaya a decir mi madre.

"Es que siempre estábamos esperando que algún día traigas a tu novia a la casa, sabes es bueno vivir tu vida y ahora precisamente estas en la primavera de la juventud ya es tiempo para nos traigas a nuestros nietos" dijo mi madre de forma seria

En cuanto sus palabras salieron de su boca, casi expulso el té que estaba tomando y miré a mi madre con incredulidad _"¡¿Se supone que eso es algo que una madre diría a su hijo?!"_

"Okaa-san, ya discutimos sobre esto, actualmente estoy más preocupado en mejorar mis calificaciones, no tengo tiempo para buscar una novia, además creo que es algo que se da de forma natural, no hay necesidad de apresurarse al respecto" dije en un intento por calmarla.

"Pero Issei, hijo mío, la vida es para vivirla, si te preocupas mucho por las notas, tus días de juventud se marchitarán y te volverás un viejo amargado, lo sé por experiencia"

"Lo sé, te prometo que lo intentaré ¿vale?"

"Nada de intentar, debes ser agresivo, recuerdo cuando tu padre perseguía a varias chicas hasta que al final me tuvo a mí y se calmó, recuerdo que tuvimos que huir de mi padre y luego te tuvimos a ti, en una hermosa noche de luna llena, por eso te pido que antes de que muera traigas a tu novia a la casa" dijo mi madre

"_Demasiada información"_ fue lo que pensé antes de responder "Pero si de agresivos hablamos mis amigos lo han intentado casi todo para poder tener una novia, y de esa manera han alejado a casi todas las chicas en un kilómetro a la redonda, además ¿Qué clase de madre eres, pidiendo a tu hijo traer nietos con mi edad?"

"Soy tu madre, y por esa razón…" dijo mi madre con convicción "¡Por esa razón, es que siempre anhelé que trajeras una novia!"

Antes esas palabras, Issei sólo pudo suspirar "Te aseguro Okaa-san que traeré a mi novia dentro de algún tiempo, no te preocupes, te prometo que verás mi casamiento y a tus nietos, así que deja de preocuparte por cosas innecesarias"

Después de ello, mientras su madre se ocupaba de lavar los servicios, su padre se acercó a conversar con Issei.

"No hagas mucho caso a lo que tu madre te dice, hay algunas cosas que hice en el pasado de las que no estoy muy orgulloso, y me alegro que seas una persona más seria de lo que fui yo, de hecho creo que tuve suerte de encontrar a tu madre, así que, sigue el camino que te hayas forjado, y solo deja transcurrir la vida"

"Está bien, no te preocupes, lo solucionaré todo de alguna forma"

Luego se subir a mi cuarto, estudié unas horas más y luego me fui a dormir, sin saber que dentro de unos días recibiría una confesión sorprendente.

_**======= High School DxD – Rise of the Dark Wings =======**_

**INFRAMUNDO – SECTOR DE LOS DEMONIOS – CAPITAL LILITH**

Mientras eso ocurría en el mundo humano, en el inframundo, específicamente en el hogar de los demonios, la capital Lilith, se desarrollaba una acalorada discusión.

Era la reunión mensual entre el _**Yondai Maou**_** (Cuatro Reyes Demonios)** y los jefes de los clanes demonios pertenecientes a los 72 pilares, la ubicación de los participantes se parecía a un congreso donde los Maou ocupaban la mesa principal como moderadores.

"No se puede ignorar más esto, los Ángeles Caídos están poniéndose más atrevidos, creo que es una muy mala idea hablar de paz, mientras que se involucran con otras facciones como los vampiros y causan el caos" dijo uno de los jefes de clan.

"Es verdad, el _**"Incidente en Múnich"**_ demuestra que ellos no son confiables" dijo otro de los demonios dirigiéndose a la mesa de los Maou.

El _**"Incidente en Múnich" **_era como se había denominado a una serie de hechos en donde el ángel caído de rango medio Zorubiel se había aliado a unos vampiros y habían realizado ataques en los poblados cercanos a Múnich siendo el más terrible de ellos, donde se había erradicado a toda una pequeña ciudad, los _**Daikousha **_**(Ejecutores)** de la Santa Iglesia, una rama totalmente separada de los Exorcistas, se unieron a la batalla pero fueron derrotados ya que todas las anteriores víctimas se habían convertido en _ghouls_, la desventaja numérica fue un factor decisivo en su derrota, el incidente escaló su nivel de peligro cuando toda el Título Nobiliario del demonio encargado de la zona fue aniquilado por el ángel caído, al final el asunto se resolvió de una manera veloz y rápida.

Y ese era el motivo por que había una discusión, ya que la persona encargada de eliminar la amenaza fue el Hakuryuukou, uno de los dos dragones celestiales.

Dragones celestiales, estos seres de los que se dice que son los más poderosos dentro de su especie, causaron muchos disturbios durante la guerra de las tres facciones, entre los ángeles, los ángeles caídos y los demonios, tanto que se dio una tregua entre ellos a fin de derrotarlos y fueron sellados en dos Sacred Gear, durante el paso del tiempo, sus portadores se enfrentaban en luchas a muerte y jamás se involucraron con ninguna facción, eran, por decirlo de una manera, almas libres.

Hasta ahora.

El Hakuryuukou que se encargó de derrotar a Zorubiel, declaró que lo hacía bajo las órdenes de Azazel, el Gobernador General de los Ángeles Caídos.

Este hecho era lo que ponía nerviosos a los jefes de clanes, era la primera vez desde su sellado que uno de los dragones celestiales tomaba un bando dentro de las tres facciones, aunado al hecho que su rival el Sekiryuutei aún no había aparecido y que, desde hace algún tiempo, los Ángeles Caídos, estaban vigilando a los potenciales usuarios de los Sacred Gear, hacía pensar que tal vez ellos se estaban preparando para una guerra, con un debido entrenamiento ambos usuarios serían potenciales de guerra importantes para inclinar la balanza en una eventual guerra.

Mientras la discusión y los argumentos continuaban, Sirzechs reflexionaba sobre los recientes eventos y la información que había recibido de Serafall, el Sekiryuutei había sido encontrado, pero su Sacred Gear aún no se había manifestado, sin embargo, los caídos ya le habían puesto en el punto de mira.

Aunque personalmente conocía a Azazel, y sabía de su punto de vista pacifista, lo mismo no se podía decir de sus subordinados, teniendo en cuenta que fueron los primeros en retirarse de la lucha, había mucho descontento entre sus tropas, es posible que, incluso si el Gobernador General no deseara una guerra, alguno de los otros directivos de Grigori alzara la bandera de la rebelión y desatara la guerra.

"_Esto no pasaría si fuera más estricto con sus subordinados"_ pensó Sirzechs con molestia recordando como de relajado era el jefe de los ángeles caídos.

Volviendo a poner atención a la reunión escuchó "Compañeros, hemos escuchado a lo largo de la reunión sus argumentos de por qué no se puede confiar en los Caídos, sin embargo nadie ha dado una propuesta contundente para hacer frente a este problema, yo propongo que juntemos nuestro ejércitos y vayamos a destruir Grigori y a todos sus aliados" finalizó el ponente recibiendo aplausos de una parte de los líderes.

"Nadie va a ir a una guerra contra los Ángeles Caídos, precisamente ahora que estamos a un paso de firmar un acuerdo de paz que beneficiará a todas las facciones, el futuro de los demonios está en nuestras manos, un mundo de cooperación, donde nuestros hijos no sean perseguidos ni cazados, cada vez que a alguien se le da la gana" intervino Sirzechs

"Y ¿qué pasara cuando encuentren al dragón rojo?; ¿qué pasará cuando Grigori se refuerce con su poder mientras nosotros permanecemos inactivos debido a sus falsas promesas de paz?, está claro que el Gobernador de los Caídos no puede controlar a su gente, es posible que nos quieran endulzar con propuestas de paz, mientras nos apuñalan por la espalda a la menor oportunidad" replicó el mismo jefe de clan, ganándose algunos abucheos de la facción pacifista

"Señores, pido la palabra" se levantó el jefe del clan Bael, y al instante todos callaron dejándolo hablar "Debemos recordar que, cuando los dragones celestiales, Draig y Albión, fueron sellados en las Sacred Gear, se sellaron la mayoría de sus poderes y habilidades, por lo que no resultan una amenaza para nosotros, estoy seguro que nosotros estamos lo suficientemente orgullosos de nuestra fuerza y poder, para escuchar los balbuceos alarmistas de algunos en este foro" terminó mientras el anterior ponente enrojecía de rabia

"Es cierto, jefe de la casa Bael" se levantó otro de los simpatizantes de la causa conflictiva "pero también, se debe recordar que desde el fin de la última guerra, el líder de los Ángeles Caídos es la persona que más tiempo le ha dedicado al estudio de los Sacred Gear, no podemos saber si dentro de ese tiempo ha conseguido formas de desbloquear el potencial completo de esos artefactos, además…" se tomó un tiempo antes de continuar "lo que voy a decir es simplemente especulación, ya que no sabemos el tiempo que el portador del dragón blanco esté afiliado a Grigori, pero el nivel mostrado por el Hakuryuukou era impresionante, ya ha alcanzado el _**Balance Breaker**_, el supuesto más alto nivel de evolución de su Sacred Gear, esto es preocupante por lo menos"

Ante estas palabras toda la sala guardó silencio mientras que algunos susurraban entre ellos, fue en ese momento que uno de los miembros de la facción neutral tomó la palabra "Es cierto que estamos en plenas conversaciones para alcanzar la paz entre las facciones y es por ello que nosotros no debemos dar el primer golpe, después de todo, entre nosotros también existen renegados que no representan nuestra voluntad, sin embargo, también es cierto que no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados ante una posible nueva guerra, por lo que propongo que parte de nuestras fuerzas vayan a reforzar las guarniciones en las fronteras con Grigori, creo que el _**"Incidente en Múnich" **_es suficiente motivo para un voto de no confianza, sin ser nosotros los que fomentemos una guerra, si los motivos de Grigori son pacíficos entonces no harán nada o solo movilizaran sus fuerzas, pero si hay un ataque entonces no nos cogerán desprevenidos" finalizó su exposición ganándose los aplausos de la mayoría de los jefes de clan

Para finalizar la reunión, se votaron las mociones presentadas, la propuesta presentada por la facción conflictiva se rechazó, pero la facción neutral, obtuvo los votos necesarios para que su propuesta fuera ejecutada.

Después de la reunión Sirzechs se reunió con Serafall "Debes informar a tu hermana, no debe permitir que los caídos se acerquen más al portador del Sekiryuutei"

"¿Informarás a tu hermana?" le preguntó Serafall

"No, por ahora es mejor que no sepa nada, Rias es, a menudo, muy impulsiva, tendré las manos llenas tratando de que las tropas no se sobrepasen en la frontera y hacer un control de daños si es que los caídos no toman a bien nuestra presencia en la frontera, te lo dejaré todo a ti para que puedas manejar esto con calma y moderación" le respondió Sirzechs con algo de cansancio.

"Entendido, iré ahora mismo a informarle"

**==============O===============**

Mientras tanto en otro sector alejado de la ciudad, una transmisión se llevaba a cabo.

"Lo hemos conseguido, un tercio de las tropas que protegen la capital Lilith serán enviadas a las fronteras" dijo un encapuchado

"Bien hecho, informaré a mis contactos en Grigori, para que hagan la siguiente fase del plan, mientras tanto estén alertas" dijo la voz que salía de un círculo demoniaco.

"Entonces mi señor, ¿se iniciará la guerra?" preguntó anhelante el encapuchado

"Paciencia, hay que tener paciencia, apresurar las cosas, solo nos llevará a la derrota, hemos invertido mucho tiempo para que esta operación fracase, sólo te puedo decir que uno de los herederos de los clanes afiliados a los actuales Maou sufrirá una muerte repentina, ahora quiero que me consigas algunos planos te daré los detalles más adelante" dijo la voz del círculo con una risa siniestra

"Vivo para servirle, Gran Señor" dijo el encapuchado

"Te equivocas, yo no soy un gran señor, yo soy un _Verdadero Maou_"

_**======= High School DxD – Rise of the Dark Wings =======**_

**INFRAMUNDO – SECTOR DE LOS ÁNGELES CAÍDOS – GRIGORI**

Habían pasado unos días desde que en la reunión de los demonios donde se habían aprobado la movilización de fuerzas a las fronteras y las cosas en Grigori no iban mejor.

"Al parecer han movilizado sus fuerzas hacia nuestra frontera, se dice que Sirzechs mismo lidera las fuerzas, ¿Cuáles son nuestros planes Gobernador? Dijo Shemhazai mirando unos planos de la frontera con unos cuadrados rojos que representaban las fuerzas de los demonios y otros cuadrados negros que representaban las fuerzas de los ángeles caídos. Las fuerzas rojas estaban estacionadas cerca de la frontera y superaban en número a los caídos en un total de tres a uno además que varias de sus fuerzas se encontraban dispersas en el territorio Grigori.

En la reunión se encontraban varios directivos de Grigori, mientras su líder, el Gobernador General Azazel estaba sentado perezosamente en un sillón.

"No haremos nada, mantengan sus posiciones originales" dijo Azazel mientras cogía un aperitivo y todos lo miraban con incredulidad.

"¡Te has vuelto loco! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Nos encontramos en una situación de guerra inminente nuestras fuerzas deben salir para atacar" dijo Kokabiel, otro de los ángeles caídos

"Los diseños de defensa de nuestro territorio fueron creados hace mucho y se basan en los mejores estudios para aprovechar la ventaja del terreno, ¿crees que unos arreglos de última hora pueden ser mejor que nuestra formación actual?" le respondió Azazel con calma.

Kokabiel tenía el rostro rojo de la rabia

"Esto es una clara muestra de desafío, debemos responder con la misma fuerza" dijo Kokabiel mientras alzaba la voz "No puedo creer que seas tan cobarde para no enfrentar al enemigo en combate, si tienes miedo entonces ya no puedes ser nuestro líder, tal vez necesitemos de otro que nos dirija en estas circunstancias" finalizó el caído.

"Basta de tus balbuceos Kokabiel, estás tan nervioso que hasta parece que tienes miedo, aquí todo está bajo control, además si tanto celo tienes por pelear puedes llevar a tus hombres a la frontera" dijo Azazel con una sonrisa sarcástica.

"Créeme que eso haré, estoy seguro que mis hombres son lo bastante orgullosos para rendirse y dar pleitesía a esos asquerosos demonios" dijo Kokabiel de manera agresiva

"Pero si decides hacerlo, ordenaré a las tropas fronterizas que se retiren a la segunda línea de defensa, no voy a picar en esa provocación tan fácilmente como tú"

"Haz lo que quieras Azazel, pero te juro que te arrepentirás, cuando empiecen los ataques desearás haber dado el primer golpe y obtenido la ventaja" dijo Kokabiel mientras apretaba el puño y se iba de la habitación.

Una vez que Kokabiel se fue, Shemhazai miró hacia su líder antes de decir "No estoy de acuerdo en todo lo que dice Kokabiel, pero tiene un punto, con tantas de sus fuerzas en su frontera sería tonto no hacer nada, después de todo hay varios enemigos que desean nuevamente la guerra"

"Es cierto, pero responder al desafío sólo beneficiará a los que quieren eso, debemos permanecer en alerta hasta que las conversaciones de paz hayan terminado y ya no haya necesidad de todo esto" le respondió Azazel "además esperaba algo parecido desde _**"Incidente en Múnich"**_, sabíamos que desconfiarían de nosotros por la participación de un Ángel Caído, además parece que se han puesto nerviosos cuando Vali se mostró para acabar con el renegado, no hay nada de qué preocuparse"

"Aun así, enviar a Kokabiel a la frontera ¿Qué nos garantiza que el idiota no se enfrentará a los demonios? Entre todos nosotros es el que estuvo más disconforme con el final de la guerra" dijo Baraqiel otro de los directivos de Grigori

"Si, pero ni siquiera él es tan tonto para atacar a Sirzechs con la cantidad limitada de hombres que tiene" respondió Azazel.

"Pero puede conseguir a varios entre nuestros soldados de bajo nivel" replicó Shemhazai

"Si eso es lo que te preocupa, entonces da una orden oficial con la firma del Gobernador General para que sólo los hombres de confianza de Kokabiel puedan marchar con él" respondió Azazel "No, lo que me preocupa es que todo esto sea un plan, ya sea para acabar con las negociaciones de paz, o infiltración para obtener secretos, investigaciones o incluso asesinatos encubiertos"

"Entonces ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes?" preguntó una vez más Shemhazai

"Pon a tus hombres de confianza a vigilar nuestro institutos de investigaciones, Baraqiel y Armaros, quiero que nuestras fuerzas estén listas para defender los puntos más débiles y críticos dentro de Grigori, Sahariel, Penemue y Tamiel, ustedes formarán un plan de evacuación para los no combatientes, si hay un ataque será aquí y no en la frontera" ordenó Azazel mientras despedía a sus subordinados.

**==============O===============**

Mientras tanto, Kokabiel se dirigía a sus cuarteles personales para hablar con sus subordinados, cuando un mensajero se acercó donde él.

"Kokabiel-sama, hay una transmisión entrante para usted, proviene de una ciudad en Japón" el ángel de alto rango asintió y se dirigió a una de las tantas cabinas de comunicaciones de Grigori, si era lo que pensaba entonces ya era hora de actuar.

"Kokabiel-sama, traigo noticias" se escuchó la voz de una mujer.

"¿Qué tienes para mí, Kalawarner? Preguntó Kokabiel.

"Buenas noticias, los demonios han picado nuestro cebo, he detectado varios familiares siguiendo al objetivo, ya podemos poner en marcha nuestro plan"

"Excelente, y acerca de los otros equipos, ¿Qué noticias tienes?"

"Ya se han infiltrado y sólo esperan sus órdenes para tomar las Excalibur ¿les doy el visto bueno?" preguntó Kalawarner.

"Todavía no, yo daré personalmente la orden cuando sea necesaria, pero para ello necesitamos una distracción, un disturbio en la ciudad protegida por las hermanas de los actuales Maou y podremos desviar su atención. Hablando de eso ¿Qué hay del último objetivo?; ¿pudiste alcanzarle mi propuesta?"

"Me temo que todavía no, Kokabiel-sama, ella parece todavía muy apegada a Azazel, dudo que colabore voluntariamente con nuestro plan"

"Eso se puede arreglar, justamente ahora, es el tiempo del cambio de órdenes, puedo falsificar una copia de las nuevas órdenes para que ella no ponga pegas para cumplirlo" dijo Kokabiel con una sonrisa siniestra mientras cortaba la conexión.

"_Muy pronto, Azazel, habrá una guerra y yo me convertiré en el nuevo líder de Grigori" _fue el oscuro pensamiento de Kokabiel mientras seguía su camino.

_**======= High School DxD – Rise of the Dark Wings =======**_

**MUNDO HUMANO – ACADEMIA KUOH**

Ya habían pasado varios días desde que Issei había realizado su último trabajo de medio tiempo y los exámenes parciales se acercaban rápidamente, los días de Issei pasaban grises, siempre la misma rutina terminaba la escuela directo a su casa a estudiar, luego de comer la cena, repasaba algunos cursos y se dormía.

Ahora mismo se encontraba recostado en el césped debajo de un árbol mientras observado como sus amigos Matsuda y Motohama eran perseguidos nuevamente por las niñas.

Decidió que seguiría descansando disfrutando de la suave brisa y de la sombra que al árbol le prodigaba, fue ahí cuando lo vio, dos ojos amarillos observándolo desde la frondosa copa del árbol, la batalla de miradas se prolongó durante unos instantes antes de que Issei comenzara a hablar.

"Sabes que te estoy mirando ¿verdad?" dijo Issei mientras levantaba la parte superior de su cuerpo y trataba de determinar qué era lo que lo observaba.

La sombra parecía asentir, y esto enojó a Issei _"¿Qué creen que soy? No soy ninguna atracción de feria o circo para que me estén mirando, ¿acaso tengo algo en la cara? Pues si es así díganmelo ahora"_ fueron los pensamientos que corrían por la mente del joven.

La sombra descendió a una de las ramas revelando a una pequeña niña de cabello plateado y ojos amarillos con un uniforme de la Academia Kuoh, lo que revelaba que estudiaba aquí, sino fuera por ese detalle Issei hubiera pensado que se trataba de un polizonte de la escuela primaria o un familiar de una estudiante.

Creyendo que no podía bajar Issei le dijo "¿Quieres que te ayude a bajar?"; sin embargo la niña solo se soltó de la rama y cayó al suelo _"Parece como si fuera un gato" _pensó Issei.

La expresión de la niña era inmutable, y lo peor de todo era que seguía mirándolo, así que, para romper el hielo Issei volvió a intentar hablar con ella "¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?"

Al parecer le disgustaba que le llamaran pequeña porque aunque su rostro seguía impasible su ceño se frunció un poco mientras respondía de manera fría "Toujou Koneko"

Recordaba ese nombre, Toujou Koneko, debido a su complexión pequeña era confundida con una chica de primaria, por lo que fue denominada como la "Mascota de la Academia"

Viendo que la chica era poco cooperativa, se levantó completamente y procedió a retirarse, después de todo el receso casi terminaba, hasta que escuchó la voz de la niña.

"Buchou quiere conocerte, te invita a que la acompañes en el salón del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto"

Issei dio un suspiro cansado antes de contestar "Lo siento, pero ya van a reiniciar las clases, así que voy a tener que declinar amablemente su invitación, tal vez otro día cuando no tenga trabajo pendiente o después de los exámenes parciales"

Justo cuando empezó a caminar sintió el agarre en su muñeca, sorprendido volteó nuevamente sólo para ver a Koneko junto a él, sorprendido porque juraba que había una distancia mediana entre los dos.

Intenté zafarme de su agarre, pero no solo era eso, sino también sentía algo extraño proveniente de sus ojos y que me causaba un malestar en la cabeza.

"¿Q-Que es-tas…?" no pudo concluir mi frase porque su agarre se volvió mucho más férreo al punto de empezar a dolerme, mientras que yo no podía creer como alguien tan pequeño podía tener tanta fuerza.

"AHORA"

Justo cuando empezaba a rendirme, escuché la voz de mis amigos que se acercaban rápidamente, sus voces parecieron romper esa atmosfera depresiva porque tanto el malestar en mi cabeza como el agarre en mi muñeca cesaron.

"¿Qué estás haciendo Issei? Las clases ya van a comenzar y tu ahí parado como si nada" dijo Motohama.

Cuando pude reaccionar completamente, Koneko ya no estaba en los alrededores.

Tras frotarme la muñeca, acompañe a mis amigos a las clases, creyendo que tal vez estaba alucinando o algo verdaderamente extraño estaba ocurriendo ese día

**==============O===============**

Mientras Issei regresaba a su casa pensando en el extraño comportamiento de su _kohai_, pasó por el puente de siempre, el sol se encontraba en el horizonte cayendo para dar paso a la noche, en tanto que el puente estaba inusualmente vacío.

"Uhm… ¿eres Hyoudou Issei de la Academia Kuoh?" dijo una chica que nunca había visto antes "Lo eres, ¿cierto?"

La chica en cuestión llevaba un uniforme de una escuela diferente, con una chaqueta roja con la letra 'P' bordado en el bolsillo del pecho, una camisa blanca con un lazo rojo y una falda verde con una fina franja blanca en la parte inferior de la misma. Tenía el pelo largo y negro que le llegaba hasta las caderas y unos hermosos ojos de color violeta, sus delicadas manos sujetaban fuertemente su maletín denotando su nerviosismo

"¡Por favor sal conmigo!" dijo la chica casi gritando y haciendo una profunda reverencia mientras esperaba una respuesta

¡Una confesión de una chica!

"_Bueno, esto es inesperado"_ pensó Issei quien estaba profundamente sorprendido, pero no conocía a la chica así que trató de recomponerse lo más rápido que pudo para no ser grosero con ella y le preguntó "Perdona, pero ¿quién eres?"

La chica bajó los ojos con vergüenza "L-Lo siento" tartamudeó "Me llamó Amano Yuuma, sabes, yo siempre te veo pasar por este puente, y entonces yo… uhm… me enamoré de ti, he querido hablar contigo desde hace algún tiempo, y solo ahora… ahora he reunido el valor para decírtelo, así que… uhm…" los ojos de la chica miraron fijamente a Issei "Hyoudou-kun, ¿estás saliendo con alguien?"

"E-En realidad no…" respondió Issei con un poco de nerviosismo.

"¡Que alivio!" los ojos de la chica se iluminaron "Así que… ¿podrías salir conmigo?"

La verdad no esperaba recibir la confesión de una chica justo en estos momentos, pero recordó las palabras de su madre al respecto.

"_Issei, hijo mío, la vida es para vivirla, si te preocupas mucho por las notas, tus días de juventud se marchitarán y te volverás un viejo amargado"_

A veces decían que el amor era algo que toca tu puerta solo una vez en la vida, además la chica era muy bella y se veía simpática, tal vez debería darse una oportunidad y tratar de vivir su juventud.

"Claro, me encantaría" dijo Issei con una sonrisa.

La chica sonrió "¿En serio?" su expresión radiante "E-En ese caso, aquí tienes mi número de contacto para poder planear la fecha y la hora que creas conveniente" dijo mientras escribía en un pedazo de papel su número telefónico y se le entregaba feliz "Confío en que podremos vernos pronto Issei-kun" para luego salir corriendo hacia el otro extremo del puente desde donde se despidió con la mano de manera enérgica.

"_Issei-kun ¿eh?, creo que me gusta cómo suena"_ pensó Issei al tiempo que sonreía y siguió su camino pensando que quizá el destino le estaba sonriendo.

Desconocido para él una pequeña criatura vio todo lo sucedido y fue directo a informar a su maestra de este evento.

_**======= High School DxD – Rise of the Dark Wings =======**_

"¡Sona-kaichou! Han hecho contacto"

"¿Cómo es posible, por qué no dijiste más antes o lo impediste tu misma?" le reclamó Sona.

"Puse varios círculos de transporte, pero hicieron contacto en un puente por donde pasa hacia su casa, no puse un círculo en la zona porque es un lugar de paso"

La presidenta del consejo estudiantil se vio preocupada por la información, "Nos tienen, han aprovechado un punto ciego dentro de nuestra vigilancia para poder llegar a él"

"¡¿Entonces saben de nuestra vigilancia?!" dijo Tsubaki un poco conmocionada.

"Sabía que había algo extraño, fue una buena idea no provocarlos, han estado esperando a que seamos más agresivos, probablemente quiere que Hyoudou-san nos vea en una mala luz, para luego ser ellos los salvadores y poder tener éxito en su propuesta" explicó Sona.

"Creo que, sería mejor que lo llamemos al consejo estudiantil, ofrecerle un cargo, o algo que desee" dijo Tsubaki.

"Sería inútil, al menos por ahora, nos expondríamos innecesariamente, ellos están jugando a dar una buena impresión en el joven, un paso en falso y Hyoudou-san elegirá el bando equivocado, mantén tu vigilancia y establece círculos de transporte en tus familiares, un error como este no puede volver a ocurrir ¿me entendiste?" ordenó Sona a lo que Tsubaki solo pudo asentir

En ese momento las puertas del salón se abrieron revelando a una chica pelirroja de ojos verdes. Rias Gremory, la presidente del club de la investigación oculta.

Rias era la mejor amiga de Sona, ella al igual que Sona era un demonio de clase alta e iba acompañado de su título nobiliario, Himejima Akeno, Kiba Yuuto y Toujou Koneko

"Buenas tardes Sona. Parece que tienes un problema entre manos, puedes contarme de que se trata para que pueda ayudarte" dijo Rias con algo preocupación.

Sabiendo que su hermana expresamente le había pedido que no informe a Rias de la situación le contestó "No te preocupes, es sólo algunos problemas para negociar con un candidato para mi título nobiliario"

"Debe ser muy valioso, normalmente negocias con ellos, nunca habías puesto vigilancia completa sobre el objetivo" indicó Rias en un tono que indicaba que no le creía.

"No eres nadie para decir eso, después de todo tu enviaste a tu [Torre]…" señalando a Koneko quien estaba comiendo unos dulces "…para que lo vigilase en la escuela, de hecho, intentar usar la hipnosis y la fuerza bruta… Rias, tienes suerte que él no haya formulado una denuncia en tu contra, sabes que no podemos interferir flagrantemente con los humanos" dijo Sona en un intento de desviar la conversación.

"No puedes culparme, tenía un cierto interés en él, pero lo sorprendente es que se haya resistido a la hipnosis, ahora estoy ansiosa por conocerlo, quien sabe puedo convencerlo de unirse a mí, después de todo… por lo menos yo sólo lo vigilo en la escuela, en cambio, tú no le dejas un momento de privacidad, pensaba que te conocía Sona, no creí que tuvieras… _ese_ tipo de fetiche" replicó Rias con sorna.

Sona enrojeció de vergüenza pero no cayó en la provocación, Rias y Sona eran amigas de la infancia, pero también eran rivales, y por sobretodo, eran demonios, ellos cogerían cualquier oportunidad para tomar ventaja de la otra, siempre que no implicara daños a terceros.

"Vamos Sona, cuéntame ¿qué hay de especial en ese chico?, tenemos que saber si es una amenaza o no, los ángeles caídos tienen un profundo interés en él, sabes que este es nuestro territorio y no podemos permitir que ellos campen a su antojo" dijo Rias.

"No tienes que preocuparte, Rias, si fuera algo simple tu hermano ya te hubiera avisado, con eso creo que he dicho demasiado, no sacarás más información de mi" dijo Sona con firmeza.

Viendo que no había oportunidad de sacar más información Rias salió con su nobleza y se dirigió a su propio salón.

**==============O===============**

"Akeno, ¿Qué opinas de él?" preguntó Rias

Rias estaba inusualmente callada, mientras Kiba y Koneko habían ido a cumplir sus contratos ella y Akeno se encontraban en la sala del club.

"Bueno, hasta ahora no puedo pensar más allá de que es un humano, pero teniendo en cuenta la atención que está recibiendo de Sona-kaichou y de los ángeles caídos, está claro que su Sacred Gear no es el usual _**[Twice Critical]**_ que nosotros creíamos, sino uno mucho más poderoso" analizó Akeno

"Si, tienes razón, Sona está tomando todas las medidas necesarias para evitar un encuentro entre ese joven y los caídos, y es ordenado por alguien más, desde que mencionó a mi hermano, es posible que sea una orden directa de su hermana Serafall, pero ¿qué interés tendrían los Maou en un chico humano?, hasta donde yo sé mi hermano está en las fronteras con Grigori, tal vez esa sea la razón por la que no me ha dicho nada, trataré de contactarlos más tarde, solo espero que sea lo que sea que esté haciendo Sona no se convierta en algo más peligroso para nuestro territorio" dijo Rias al tiempo que se levantaba de su escritorio y se levantaba para observar la luna en el cielo.

"Entonces ¿Cuáles son tus órdenes Buchou?" preguntó Akeno

"No hagan nada, mandaré a mi propio familiar para que vigile al chico, pero deben estar preparados por si algo se sale fuera de control"

_**======= High School DxD – Rise of the Dark Wings =======**_

Esa misma noche la chica conocida como Amano Yuuma estaba entrando en la vieja Iglesia de la ciudad, mientras entraba en el desvencijado edificio, pudo notar todas las estatuas caídas, la iglesia ya estaba en ese estado cuando llegaron por primera vez, parecía que hacía mucho tiempo no se usaba, ni siquiera había un sacerdote que cuidase la iglesia, por lo que no habían tenido que pelear.

Tal vez la cantidad de feligreses nunca alcanzaba la cuota mínima y decidieron que era innecesario continuar con el mantenimiento.

A medida que se acercaba al altar principal pudo observar apoyada en una columna a su compañera Kalawarner quien le saludo con la mano.

"Entonces ¿Cómo te fue Raynare, pudiste conversar con el chico?"

"Si, ahora solo queda fijar la fecha y la hora del encuentro" dijo Raynare mientras se sentaba en una de los bancos de la iglesia.

"¿Podrás hacerlo, podrás matarlo? Después de todo tu misma lo dijiste _órdenes son órdenes_" dijo Kalawarner con un poco de burla.

Para Raynare era un poco extraño, ya que hace unos días cuando se suponía que recibiría las nuevas órdenes de Azazel por vía oral, le llegó un documento firmado por el Gobernador General, donde se declaraba a Hyoudou Issei como un potencial peligro y se daba a Raynare la orden de acabar con su vida lo antes posible, cuando intentó contactarse directamente con el Gobernador, le dijeron que se encontraba en varias juntas debido a que tropas de los demonios se encontraban en la frontera.

Resignada a cumplir las órdenes planeó con su compañera, la forma y analizaron los sitios por donde pasaban, debido a la gran cantidad de círculos demoniacos de transporte, ella tuvo que encontrarlo en el puente que había de camino a su casa y hacer la declaración de amor, pudo sentir algo de pena por el chico, pero al menos sus últimos recuerdos serán algo que valdrá la pena recordar.

"Tienes razón, órdenes son órdenes" dijo Raynare mientras se levantaba y se adentraba en la entrada secreta del templo.

Desconocido para ella, no vio la sonrisa maliciosa en la cara de su compañera.

_**======= High School DxD – Rise of the Dark Wings =======**_

**DÍAS DESPUÉS – CENTRO DE LA CIUDAD**

Era un fin de semana e Issei se encontraba parado en uno de los postes de la ciudad, esperando a su novia, debido a que era su primera cita, él se había comprado algo de ropa nueva, vestía pantalón y camisa negros con un blazer de color plomo que se detenía justo por debajo de los codos dejando su antebrazo libre.

"Aquí, tomen sus volantes" una mujer joven con un cosplay de vampiro ofrecía a la gente, un papel con un diseño de apariencia mágica, pero desinteresado en dichas cosas, lo tiré en la primera oportunidad que tuve, verificando la hora me di cuenta que era casi veinte minutos tarde, por un momento pensó en llamarla por el celular, pero desistí de la idea, ya que recordaba que en algunas fiestas donde asistíamos con toda la familia, mi madre siempre era la última en salir.

Debido a mi inexperiencias en citas, sólo podía preguntar a una persona, el viejo Toshiro, no les dije nada a mi madre o padre, hasta que estuviera seguro que mi relación con Yuuma iba a funcionar, el viejo pareció sorprendido y tras explicarle la situación pidió ayuda a varios de sus clientes y de allí pude sacar un plan de cita que efectuaría paso a paso.

Después de unos minutos, mi cita llegó

"¡Lo siento!" exclamó Yuuma "¿Esperaste mucho tiempo?"

"Calculo que casi media hora" dijo Issei de manera rápida para luego agregar "pero cada minuto valió la pena al ver tu belleza a mi lado"

Yuuma se sorprendió y un pequeño sonrojo apareció en su rostro, mientras miraba con un poco de pena hacia otro lado.

"Bueno Yuuma-chan, ¿Qué te parece si exploramos la ciudad?" le dijo con una sonrisa.

"Está bien" la chica estuvo de acuerdo "Perdona Ise-kun, ¿crees que podamos volver antes de la puesta de sol?" le preguntó con un tono de súplica.

"Bueno, tenía algunos planes para la noche" dijo Issei antes de sonreír "…pero dependerá de ti, si hasta la puesta del sol no puedo complacerte entonces volveremos si pasa lo contrario me acompañaras a mi plan de la noche" finalizó Issei en un tono de reto amistoso.

Yuuma volvió a sorprenderse y dio unas pequeñas risitas antes de responder.

"Está bien, acepto tu reto, pero que sepas que no soy fácil de complacer" dijo Yuuma dejando salir inconscientemente un poco de su auténtica personalidad

Fueron caminando por las calles de la ciudad disfrutando de la mutua compañía, Issei la llevó a distintos sitios recomendados, Yuuma sentía que no quería divertirse pero contra todo pronóstico disfruto de la travesía.

"Te confieso que es la primera vez que vengo a esta parte de la ciudad, entre la escuela y algunos trabajos que realizo no me queda mucho tiempo…, es por eso que quiero disfrutar de esto lo más que pueda y que ambos podamos tener buenos recuerdos de nuestra primera cita" dijo Issei mientras caminaban.

La chica caminaba pensativa a su lado mirando algunos de los presentes que Issei le había comprado, no eran regalos costosos pero tampoco eran baratijas, además a pesar de ya haber pasado unas dos horas con él sentía como si hubiesen pasado unos minutos, ni siquiera había pasado hambre puesto que el chico le había comprado unos crepes y helados mientras caminaban casualmente, era como si todo fuera cuidadosamente hecho para el entretenimiento de ella.

Pero eso la apenaba, se preguntaba si podría, de verdad, matarlo, había comenzado a vigilar a Issei desde hacía un año, por órdenes de Azazel, al principio le había parecido un chico aburrido y con malas compañías, pero había algo extraño en él, a medida que iba pasando el tiempo fue interesándose más en el chico, no lo entendía, qué era lo que le afectaba de él, era un simple humano y sin embargo…

"Hemos llegado" dijo Issei mientras señalaba el establecimiento, el cinema de la ciudad "¿Qué película quisieras ver Yuuma-chan?"

"Dejaré que tú me sorprendas" dijo Yuuma mirando la cartelera.

En la cartelera del cinema, habían tres películas para escoger en el horario de ese momento, una era una película romántica, otro era una película de acción y la última era una película de terror. Contra todo pronóstico Issei escogió la de terror

"¿Esperas que me asuste Ise-kun?" dijo Yuuma con una falsa mirada de pánico.

"¡Oh vamos Yuuma-chan!" dijo Issei con una sonrisa divertida "dale una oportunidad, creo que no te arrepentirás"

La película era "Masacre en Texas", Issei escogió la película debido a que le habían dicho que en las películas de terror, las chicas usualmente buscan apegarse a los chicos, pero no era así en el caso de Yuuma, _"sólo espero que le haya gustado"_, desconocido para él, fue una buena elección ya que a Yuuma parecía encantada con la sangre volando por todos lados y algunas escenas de miedo que le parecían fascinantes, especialmente en las partes donde los jóvenes corren asustados y su cara de pavor excitaba a la ángel caída.

Tras salir de la película, Yuuma no pudo ocultar su rostro de felicidad.

"Yuuma-chan, debes estar algo agotada, ¿Qué tal si vamos por algo de comer?, conozco un buen sitio" propuso Issei

Yuuma salió de su trance "Vaya, el tiempo sí que pasa volando, en ese caso muéstrame el camino" y por primera vez la chica se sujetó al brazo de Issei.

Entraron en un modesto restaurante con temática clasista.

"Bienvenidos" dijo de espaldas una de las meseras vestida de sirvienta su cara sonriente, pero cuando volteó hacia Issei y Yuuma, ella se puso roja de vergüenza.

Issei también se sorprendió, pues era su compañera de clases Murayama, "Vaya, Murayama, ¿trabajas aquí?" continuó de manera alegre para no avergonzar más a su compañera.

"¿Conocida tuya, Ise-kun?" le preguntó Yuuma

"Si, es mi compañera de clases, y además mi pareja en el club de kendo" le dijo Issei.

"¿Q-Q-Que haces aquí, Issei?" dijo Murayama aun consternada.

"Solo vinimos a comer algo, por cierto, no te la he presentado" dijo Issei señalando a Yuuma "ella es Amano Yuuma, estábamos saliendo y la traje a comer algo aquí"

"Un gusto, Yuuma-san, no sabía que Issei tuviera novia" le dijo Murayama.

"Un gusto también Murayama-san" le dijo Yuuma con una sonrisa.

"¡Vaya! Bienvenidos, ¿eh? Pero si es Issei-san" dijo la voz de otra chica que venía detrás de Murayama con una vestimenta de chef.

"¿También estabas aquí, Katase?" dijo Issei de forma casual.

"Supongo que no lo sabias, pero esta es la tienda de mi familia, así que es como un negocio familiar, incluso he recibido clases de cocina desde que era pequeña, Murayama a veces viene a ayudarme, supongo que era algo que ella quería que no vieras" dijo Katase de la misma forma casual "mi padre ya me había advertido de tu visita, si quieren comer bien este el sitio perfecto, así que pueden pedir lo que quieran, no se contengan, la casa invita"

"¡¿En serio?!" se sorprendió Issei.

"¡Por supuesto! Mi padre me dijo que te lo debía" dijo Katase antes de volver a la cocina.

Después de eso Murayama los llevó a una de las mesas, y les entregó las cartas.

Mientras tanto, Issei se preguntaba cuál de todos los clientes del viejo Toshiro era el dueño del restaurante, había hecho favores a todos ellos, en distintas medidas, pero se alegraba que la comida fuera gratis, en la planificación había hecho un gasto moderado de sus pagos, y todavía faltaban varias cosas antes de que la cita terminara.

A medida que iban comiendo Raynare pudo recién fijarse en la vestimenta del chico, de alguna manera recién se empezaba a interesar por la cita, tenía que concederle al chico que sabía vestirse bien, pero hubo algo que le interesó, Issei llevaba un amuleto, era una caja de color negro, parecía de verdad, algo relacionado con la magia, pues esta se percibía de manera muy leve.

Decidió dejarlo, por el momento, y continuó su comida.

Después de salir del restaurante, Issei la llevó a la estación del metro desde donde se dirigieron a un sector algo alejado de la ciudad, ¿la razón?, era un parque de atracciones.

En él se subieron, a varios juegos, entre ellos, la montaña rusa y muchos más, a parte de los juegos de infarto, a Yuuma le gustaban los juegos competitivos, al final se descubrió que la puesta del sol había llegado.

"Creo que es la puesta del sol, Yuuma-chan, tú decides ¿quieres quedarte o prefieres seguir con tus planes?" le dijo Issei sin pensar en el doble sentido que tenía su declaración.

Raynare supo que aún no había tomado una decisión por lo que lo acompañaría un rato más para ver lo que el chico había planeado para ella.

"Bueno, supongo que puedo admitir que esta cita se está volviendo más interesante, divertida y grandiosa, así que te acompañaré, pero si es algo aburrido me puedo ir en cualquier momento" dijo Yuuma con una sonrisa.

"te lo aseguro, no te vas a arrepentir" le dijo Issei feliz de seguir con la cita.

**==============O===============**

Desconocido para Issei, había familiares, tanto del Consejo Estudiantil como del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto que están monitoreando la cita desde sus respectivos salones.

"Ara-ara, creo que me empiezo a sentir un poco celosa de esa ángel caída" dijo Akeno

"Cierto, hay pocos caballeros que pueden hacer todo lo que está haciendo Issei, y solo para ser traicionado por ella" dijo Rias con algo de molestia y celos.

"Aun no estamos seguros de eso, Buchou, puede que le pidan unirse a ellos" dijo otro de los miembros el [Caballero] Kiba Yuuto

"Por el momento, sigamos observando" dijo Rias.

**==============O===============**

"Bien, aquí es" dijo Issei, asombrando a Yuuma y no era para menos detrás del centro de diversiones se había instalado varias carpas, y puestos de venta, era un festival organizado por el aniversario de la ciudad.

Tras alquilar unas yukatas en una tienda cercana, pasaron un buen rato disfrutando de los juegos y mirando los diferentes puestos.

El gran final fue cuando se prendieron los fuegos artificiales.

Ya de regreso, fueron caminando tranquilamente hasta que llegaron a un parque, la indecisión se reflejaba en el rostro de la chica, hasta que llegaron a un parque, desde donde sus caminos se separarían.

"Parece… como si hoy día hubiese pasado rápidamente" dijo Issei algo decepcionado, al final quiso hacer una última cosa con ella pero ya no había tiempo.

"Si…" dijo Yuuma mirando hacia un lado _"Rayos, cómo se supone que debo decidirme si la he pasado tan bien hoy día" _pensó en su cabeza.

Había muchas dudas, cada acto de Issei la intrigaba más, al parecer no iba a cumplir con la orden hoy día, ya buscaría una excusa o podría contactarse directamente con el Gobernador para suplicar por la vida del chico.

"Yo…" empezó Yuuma de manera vacilante

"Lamento si, interrumpí los planes que habías hecho, pero quería forjar unos buenos recuerdos contigo, sólo me queda esperar que tú también te hayas divertido como yo" le dijo Issei con una sonrisa sincera.

"Está bien, no era nada importante, yo también me divertí mucho" sonrió la chica

"Gra-gracias" esta vez fue el turno de Issei de sonrojarse "Es un poco vergonzoso decirte esto ahora, pero quiero darte algo ¿podrías cerrar los ojos?"

Yuuma cerró los ojos y sintió como los brazos de Issei se cerraban detrás de su cuello y después de unos momentos se alejaban, cuando los abrió pudo observar un precioso dije de plata en un collar del mismo material alrededor de su cuello.

"Mira, sé que no es mucho, y sin duda no es digno de tu belleza, pero…" empezó Issei claramente avergonzado mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

Sin embargo, fue cortado repentinamente cuando ella lo cogió de las mejillas e inclinándose hacia adelante, capturó sus labios con los suyos, el beso duró varios minutos, no había pasión o castidad en el mismo, pero si era sincero.

Vacilante, Yuuma le preguntó "¿Querrías llevarme a otra cita algún día?"

"Puedes contar con ello" le contestó Issei sonriente.

Yuuma sonrió con algo de ilusión antes de caminar lejos de Issei y tras alejarse un trecho se volteó y se despidió efusivamente.

**==============O===============**

"Parece que no harán nada hoy, ¡Vaya una pérdida de tiempo!, ¿no lo cree así., Sona-kaichou?" dijo Tsubaki

"Al menos, desistió de lo que sea que haya planeado" dijo Sona.

Mientras que en el mismo salón las chicas del consejo estudiantil, se encontraban sonrojadas y con estrellas en los ojos, algunas como Reya Kusaka, Tomoe Meguri y Ruruko Nimura se encontraban en un rincón conversando animadamente.

"Bueno, ya que ha pasado lo peor supongo que ya pueden retirarse a sus…" en medio de la frase Sona abrió sus ojos y volvió a ver la pantalla "¡Tsubaki! Esto es…"

**==============O===============**

Issei se quedó parado unos momentos mirando la dirección por la que se había ido Yuuma y decidió que era momento de irse a su propia casa.

Empezó a caminar cuando encontró su ruta bloqueada por una mujer, ésta lo estaba mirando fijamente, algo que lo ponía muy nervioso

"Al parecer Raynare ha traicionado la causa, nunca pensé que la vería a ella acaramelada con un simple humano" dijo la mujer con asco "parece que es cierto lo que dicen, si quieres un trabajo bien hecho tienes que hacerlo una misma"

*SWOSH*

De repente de su espalda salieron dos alas negras, Issei vio con incredulidad como se batieron contra el suelo y la mujer se elevó a los cielos, pero las sorpresas no habían terminado, de su mano, unas partículas de luz se reunieron y algo parecido a una lanza de color amarillo se formó

"Quizá tu muerte puede entretenerme un poco, escoria" dijo con una sonrisa maligna "Como regalo de despedida haré que tu muerte sea rápida, se agradecido, basura"

Y la mujer lo lanzó el proyectil con toda su fuerza y solo se pudo escuchar una explosión enorme en el parque.

**==============O===============**

En el salón del consejo estudiantil, la mayoría de ellos vio con asombro y horror la explosión resultante, ningún humano normal hubiera sido capaz de esquivar ese ataque y mucho menos soportarlo, el chico seguramente debía estar…

"¿Dónde están los círculos de transporte?" dijo Sona con tono de mando

"Han levantado una barrera Sona-kaichou, apenas si puedo mantener la transmisión del familiar, además han destruido todos los círculos de trasporte simultáneamente" dijo Tsubaki

"Me estás diciendo que otra vez caímos en su trampa y no tenemos forma de llegar a ellos" replicó Sona con frialdad.

"Aún tengo algunos círculos de trasporte, pero se encuentran algo alejados, tardaríamos varios minutos en llegar por nuestra cuenta" respondió Tsubaki

Sona, haciendo gala de su capacidad analítica, tomó una decisión "Meguri" ordenó a su [Caballero] "ve en el círculo de trasporte, con tu velocidad puedes llegar mucho antes de nosotros, cuando llegues, destruye la barrera, si no es posible entonces…" le dio un papel "utiliza este círculo de convocación inverso, para que podamos llegar"

"Si, Sona-kaichou" fue la rápida respuesta del [Caballero]

Mientras la presidenta del consejo estudiantil daba sus órdenes, el único que seguía mirando la pantalla era el [Peón] Saji Genshiro, hasta que sus ojos se abrieron de asombro.

"Sona-kaichou, debe ver esto, Issei esta…"

Llegando al punto de convocación Meguri uso su asombrosa velocidad obtenida por la _**evil piece**_ de su cuerpo, no perdonaría a esa perra, Issei era un miembro del club de kendo del que era presidenta, él era un compañero honrado y de buenos sentimientos como habían comprobado ahora, ningún ángel caído de pacotilla iba a matarlo sin que ella lo vengara, además seguro que Murayama, estaría triste si de verdad muriera, ella albergaba algunos sentimientos por el chico, la única manera de salvarlo era que la presidenta lo convirtiese en su título nobiliario, sólo tenía que apresurarse, si Issei conservaba aún un poco de su vida, o había muerto recientemente esa solución era factible, cada segundo contaba.

Perdida en sus pensamientos estaba que no notó hasta el último segundo que otra sombra la venía siguiendo, era un compañero de armas, el [Caballero] de Rias Gremory, Kiba Yuuto.

"Kiba, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" le preguntó Meguri.

"Supongo que Buchou tuvo la misma idea, esperábamos que cogiera nuestro círculo de trasporte, pero lamentablemente Issei lo botó a la basura"

"Si, pero cómo pudiste alcanzarme" cuestionó Meguri algo sorprendida

"Buchou, puso varios círculos de trasporte de manera más aleatoria, pero seguían siendo muy alejados, estoy haciendo uso de mi velocidad de [Caballero] para seguirte el paso" le respondió Kiba.

Mientras seguían corriendo, Meguri, recibió la comunicación de la presidenta en su mente.

"_Issei, todavía está algo ileso, apresúrate"_

Esas palabras alegraron a Meguri, quien con renovado vigor se dirigió hacia la barrera.

**==============O===============**

Mientras tanto, dentro de la barrera, Kalawarner vio la explosión producida y los escombros que seguían cayendo, cuando estaba a punto de irse, notó algo que la sorprendió demasiado, y con una mirada de incredulidad observó cómo su objetivo aún estaba vivo.

En tanto que Issei estaba resoplando con dificultad, recordando cómo había salvado la vida, cuando la lanza de luz había estado a centímetros de su cara, Issei utilizó toda la fuerza que tenía en sus piernas para alejarse del punto de mira, y aunque lo logró, no contaba con que la lanza explotara al estrellarse con el suelo, la explosión lo expulsó con fuerza dañando sus piernas y chocando de espaldas contra un árbol cercano, lo que le hizo escupir algo de sangre, solo podía esperar que la nube de escombros lo resguardara hasta que esa… ángel oscura se marchara, pero no tuvo esa suerte.

"Al parecer has tenido algo de suerte, escoria, hubiera sido mejor que aceptarás tu muerte de manera tranquila, no habrías sufrido como ahora" dijo la mujer desde el cielo. "pero se acabaron los juegos, ahora muere" le lanzó otra lanza de luz.

Issei sabía que iba a morir, no había forma de salvación.

"_Mamá… Papá… Motohama… Matsuda… Murayama… Katase… Toshiro-osan… Meguri-buchou… Shinra-sempai… Sona-kaichou… y el resto del mundo"_

A medida que sus caras fueron pasando por su mente, casi en cámara lenta, acaso esto era lo que se decía que era el último recuento antes de morir, sin embargo al final sólo un rostro vino a su mente.

"_Yuuma-chan"_

Era increíble, solo la había conocido hace menos de unas semanas, y sin embargo, él iba a morir aquí, después de este divertido día, al menos se alegró de haber pasado el día con ella, su mamá tenía razón, él debía haber vivido un poco más, hubiera querido conocerla más antes, sólo podía tener la esperanza que no lo olvidara rápidamente.

Y la lanza estuvo frente a sus ojos e Issei los cerró en espera de la muerte que se avecinaba.

*CLANK* se escuchó y el sonido de cristales rompiéndose.

Abriendo sus ojos vio algo que no esperaba, de espaldas a él se encontraba Yuuma.

Quitando el sentimiento de felicidad por verla de nuevo, el sentimiento que embargo a Issei fue uno de preocupación, miedo y pavor.

"Yuuma-chan, este sitio es muy peligroso, debes huir de aquí"

Yuuma me sonrió con algo de pena en su mirada "Lo siento, Ise-kun, tal vez debería haberte dicho toda la verdad" para luego volver a tener una sonrisa radiante "pero no te preocupes, podemos iniciar de nuevo…" cambiando sus ojos por unos más fieros "…una vez que acabe con ésta _PERRA_ que se atrevió a lastimarte" miró a la mujer en el cielo

"Perra, jajaja, ahora soy una _**perra**_" dijo con un risa peligrosa la mujer en el cielo "no solo no cumples tus órdenes, si no que ahora nos traicionas"

"No finjas basura" dijo Yuuma con desprecio "esa nota, las nuevas órdenes de Azazel-sama eran falsas, ¿verdad Kalawarner?"

"Ahora estas delirando Raynare, ¿de dónde sacaste ese razonamiento?" dijo Kalawarner

"Había algo extraño en Issei, algo que me atraía de él, algo que me impedía no observarlo, pero ahora no tengo más dudas, es porque de alguna manera Issei me recuerda a nuestro Gobernador, y una persona así jamás es capaz de retractarse de sus palabras sin una buena razón, viéndolo de ese modo eres tú quien nos está traicionando" dijo Yuuma con convicción.

"Y si fuera cierto, ¿qué es lo que piensas hacer? Sólo necesito matar al chico y todo se acabará" dijo Kalawarner mientras formaba una nueva lanza de luz.

"Parece que necesito recordarte porque estoy a cargo de esta misión"

Issei no entendía nada de la conversación, solo pudo ver con sorpresa lo que pasó después.

*SWOSH*

Al igual que la mujer ahora identificada como Kalawarner de la espalda de Yuuma salieron dos alas de ángel, negras como la noche.

Issei, conmocionado sólo pudo decir "Yuuma ¿Qué e…?"

"Te contaré todo después, sólo espérame aquí ¿vale?" dijo la chica y la batalla empezó

De la mano de Yuuma se formó una nueva lanza y ambas mujeres se miraban de manera calculadora, Yuuma jamás dejo de proteger con su cuerpo a Issei.

De repente, la forma de la lanza de Yuuma se convirtió en una espada, y la parte de la hoja se iluminaba más y tomada un color algo carmesí.

Kalawarner sabía que jamás podría llegar al chico con Raynare protegiéndolo de esa forma, cualquier cosa que lanzara sería bloqueada por la espada de ella, así que decidió bajar al suelo y forzar una batalla en la superficie.

Mientras intentaba forjar otra lanza, lanzó la que tenía en la mano, solo para que fuera destruida por la espada dando resultado a una explosión, esperando que le diera tiempo, sin embargo de la nube de humo resultante salieron tres pequeñas dagas de luz, Kalawarner apenas tuvo tiempo de bloquearlas hacia abajo con la nueva lanza.

Pero eso era lo que esperaba Raynare, quien había dado un salto por encima de la nube de polvo y con espada en manó cayó con toda su fuerza, la otra mujer esquivó por los pelos, pero el aura de la espada rasgó uno de sus hombros.

Con el otro brazo que sostenía la lanza intentó dar un corte vertical hacia arriba pero Raynare previó ese movimiento alejándose de un salto a su posición original.

Para sorpresa de Kalawarner una nueva espada carmesí se forjó en la mano de Raynare y con gran velocidad acortó la distancia entre ellas.

Entonces el duelo de espadas u lanza empezó, Kalawarner no podía creerlo estaba perdiendo, todos sus ataques eran bloqueados por Raynare, haciendo gala de destreza incluso los embates más rápidos de la usuaria de la lanza era esquivados por Raynare con gran presteza, gracilidad y eficacia, pues con cada movimiento que esquiva ésta se dirigía a una posición desde donde podía lanzar nuevos ataques a los puntos ciegos de Kalawarner.

En una determinada parte de la batalla Kalawarner logró crear una apertura, haciendo que Raynare saltará hacia el cielo, cosa que aprovechó para dirigirse hacia Issei, pero Raynare no le daba un segundo de descanso, pues transformó sus espadas de luz carmesí en numerosas dagas de luz y las lanzaba contra Kalawarner en una rápida sucesión que sólo podía esquivar alejándolo más de su objetivo.

"_Maldición, esto no puede estar pasando, desde cuando Raynare es tan poderosa"_ fueron los pensamientos de Kalawarner, mientras Raynare regresaba al suelo y volvía a crear las dos espadas al mismo tiempo haciéndolas incluso más grandes y mortales a la vez que cargaba contra ella y volvía a presionarla lejos del lugar donde se encontraba Issei.

"_Si esto sigue así, los demonios se acercarán y no podré cumplir con la misión"_ pensó desesperada y utilizó un último recurso, saltó hacia arriba mientras desplegaba sus alas y con mucho esfuerzo formó una pequeña lanza en su otra mano mientras incrementaba el poder de la otra a niveles inestables "Es tu fin traidora" dijo Kalawarner mientras lanzaba la potente lanza contra Raynare, con suerte destruiría ambas espadas cuando intentara bloquear la lanza sin contar con la potente explosión, y la lanza más pequeña era proyectada hacia Issei, después de todo era apenas un moribundo, eso era suficiente para matarlo.

Dos explosiones remecieron los alrededores mientras Kalawarner sonreía con satisfacción admirando su obra, hasta que de pronto algo la desequilibró haciéndola caer al suelo. Sin comprender lo que había pasado vio que una lanza de luz carmesí estaba incrustada en su pecho cerca de su corazón, en ese momento escuchó pasos dirigiéndose hacia ella desde la cortina de humo y vio con incredulidad a una casi ilesa Raynare y en su mano se formaba una nueva espada de luz carmesí.

"¿C-C-Cö-Cómo?" dijo Kalawarner con dificultad mientras la sangre salía de su boca.

"Fue un buen movimiento, pero debiste lanzar la lanza más poderosa hacia Issei, entonces, tal vez no hubiera tenido tiempo de bloquearlo" respondió

"P-Pero… ugh…" expulsó un poco de sangre de su boca "l-la lanza debió romper… t-tus espadas… la explosión" dijo Kalawarner luchando por no perder el conocimiento.

"Tienes razón, incluso si hubiese incrementado el poder de las espadas, la lanza era demasiado inestable no sólo mis espadas hubieran sido destruidas sino que me hubiera causado un daño importante" dijo Raynare en forma tranquila.

"Entonces ¿Cómo?" preguntó confundida y furiosa Kalawarner

"Esa es la razón de tu derrota, ya que ya sabía eso, lo que hice no fue incrementar el poder sino incrementar el filo de mi espada para que cortara en dos la lanza sin destruirla, uno de los cuales envié a destruir la lanza pequeña que enviaste, luego trasformé mi otra espada en un escudo que absorbió todo el impacto de la otra mitad, ya que la cortina de humo de las explosiones impedía que vieras lo que estaba haciendo cambie la forma de mi espada filosa en el de una lanza la que te arroje mientras te regodeabas de tu victoria" explicó Raynare.

"Y ahora ¿qué harás, matarme?" dijo Kalawarner retomando su sonrisa maliciosa.

"Nunca tuve tal intención, no quiero ser quine informe a Azazel-sama, de que yo maté a una compañera, nuestros números ya son lo bastante escasos"

Kalawarner se rio con fuerza "¡Pues desearás haberlo hecho!" dijo con una mirada de locura "volveré y tu morirás" mientras lo decía un círculo de transporte apareció debajo de ella y con eso desapareció del parque.

Raynare cambió la firma mágica de la barrera para evitar que los demonios y Kalawarner volvieran a interrumpirla.

Tras revisar la barrera Raynare volvió donde se encontraba Issei y desactivando sus alas se acercó, a pesar de no tener mucho conocimiento en curación mágica, al menos podía ayudar a que se recuperara más rápido y a aliviar el dolor.

Tras terminar el tratamiento, Issei se sintió mejor y aunque tenía muchas dudas sobre lo que había sido testigo, sólo una pregunta le vino a la mente.

"Yuuma-chan ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo?" dijo Issei con un poco de dificultad.

"Hay muchas cosas que te he ocultado, y ya va siendo hora que sepas qué es lo que ocurre a tu alrededor, verás durante el último año has sido constantemente vigilado tanto dentro como fuera de la escuela, veras yo…"

Pero en ese momento, los sonidos como de un martillo golpeando algo resonaron en todo el parque "Tch… ¿ya han llegado tan pronto?" dijo con fastidio para luego mirar hacia Issei "Tendremos que posponer esta conversación para más adelante, tal vez otra batalla esté en curso, si…" dudó Yuuma "…si de verdad quieres saber lo que pasa a tu alrededor ven a buscarme el día miércoles en este mismo lugar"

Issei quiso hablar pero un círculo con figuras extrañas de color morado apareció debajo de él además que fue cortado por un beso de la hermosa pelinegra, su última visión fue la de cristales cayendo del cielo antes de perder la consciencia.

Antes de que todo pensamiento fuera suprimido Issei supo en su interior que los días tranquilos y normales habían llegado a su fin.

_**======= High School DxD – Rise of the Dark Wings =======**_

_**PRÓLOGO - FIN**_

* * *

**AVANCES**

_Issei entra al mundo sobrenatural, mientras intenta aclarar que es lo que pasa con su vida normal y tranquila mientras debe decidir sobre dos propuestas que le llegan y están relacionadas a este nuevo mundo desconocido para él._

**Siguiente Capítulo:**

"_**LA CHICA MISTERIOSA"**_

* * *

**PALABRAS DE AUTOR**

Bueno, he terminado por fin, este es mi cuarto fanfic, espero que les guste, cualquier crítica, no sé cuándo publicaré el siguiente capítulo, apenas me he dado tiempo para escribir este capítulo en un descanso de la tesis que estoy redactando. Cualquier opinión es bienvenida.

* * *

**NOTA DE AUTOR**

**Curioso, muy curioso, desde hacía un tiempo ya venía preparando un fanfic para High School DxD, pero era acerca de Issei uniéndose a la Santa Iglesia como un ejecutor, pero de repente tuve una ataque de inspiración, y empecé a crear este fic, en este Issei se unirá a los Ángeles Caídos con Raynare como su heroína principal, espero que les guste y escriban muchos comentarios**

**Por cierto, la imagen del ángel caído Raynare es la de la novela ligera, no la del anime, para los que no lo sepan, es la misma figura que Amano Yuuma versión humana solo que en su espalda han salido dos alas negras.**

**Este es el capítulo que he podido escribir más rápido tan solo cuatro días para escribirlo todo un record para mí que a veces me demoro meses, no sé, mi cabeza está hecha un lio, con mi tesis y estas historias espero terminar a tiempo lo más importante**


End file.
